Slumber
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Trucy Athena and Pearl throw a sleepover. Comedy ensues
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day for the Wright Anything Agency. Athena and Apollo were being dragged by Trucy to go to the mall for some magic tricks.

"Honestly why do I have to go with you girls?" Apollo whined. "You can take care of yourself."

"Because Daddy said so," Trucy said. "Now quite complaining there's a sale today." Athena nodded running ahead. She stopped. She saw two girls run into an outdoor adventure store.

"Athena?" Apollo said. Athena looked at the stuff inside. It didn't take Widget to tell she was depressed.

"Hey you like magic," Trucy said. Athena snapped out of it and continued on with the shopping trip. Once they got back they noticed Phoenix was not there.

"Maybe he's on a date," Trucy said.

"You always say that," Apollo said. "Athena what's bugging you?" Athena looked up.

"Nothing," Athena said. Apollo gave his sarcastic look. "Don't perceive!"

"Well it has to do with that store you know," Trucy said. "What you never go camping before?" Athena blushed.

"It's not that," Athena said. "It's embarrassing."

"Camping is not all that fun," Apollo said. He shuddered.

"Look it's not that I never went camping," Athena said. "Well-"

"Yes," Trucy said. 

"I never had a sleepover," Athena said. Apollo stopped and stared.

"You!?" Apollo said before Trucy slapped him. "Sorry but I would think you and Juniper would have at least one."

"Mom didn't really want me to go out all that much," Athena said. Trucy stood up.

"WE MUST REMEDY THAT!" Trucy shouted looking triumphant. Athena looked at Trucy like she was a nut.

"Huh?"

"We will throw you a slumber party!" Trucy said. Athena looked up.

"You'd do that for me!" Athena said.

"Aren't you a little old for that!?" Apollo said. Trucy slapped him again.

"Never!" Trucy said. "Slumber parties are like a right of passage for any boy or girl. Missing out on that is like missing out on having ice cream or going on a rollercoaster. It's one of life's necessities." Apollo gave one of his looks.

"Girls," he said giving up sitting on the couch.

"Wait you said slumber party," Athena said. "Does that mean." Trucy nodded. "Who should we invite!?"

"Well Junie!" Trucy said. "That's a given!"

"What's a given?"

They turned to see Juniper at the door.

"Hi," she said carrying a basket. "I made more cookies."

"We're having a slumber party want to plan with us?" Trucy asked. Juniper squealed in delight dropping the basket.

"Oh I never been to one!" Juniper said. Apollo picked up the basket off the floor.

"Ooh we should invite Pearl!" Athena said.

"And Jinxie!" Trucy said. "She never had one before either."

"Did any of you ever have a sleepover?" Apollo asked sneaking in a cookie.

"I have," Trucy said. "With Pearl. It was so much fun!"

"Hey we should invite Robin," Athena said. Juniper nodded. "Should we invite Myriam?"

"Of course," Juniper said. "She's my friend! Besides she has to get socialized somehow."

"Ooh we should make cookies," Trucy said.

"Ooh this is so much fun," Athena said.

"I'd hate to rain on your parade girls," Apollo said. "But where are you going to have it?" The girls looked down. "Even if we move everything to the side, 7 sleeping bags won't fit in this room."

"Idea!" Trucy said. "Pearl! We can hold it at Kurain!"

"Great Idea! Go call her!" Athena asked. "And we don't have to worry about adult supervision because Pearls' cousin is an adult!"

"Yes!" Phoenix came in.

"Hello girls," Phoenix said. "And Apollo." Apollo rolled his eyes.

"The girls want to have a slumber party," Apollo said. The girls glared at him. "My work here is done." He threw a cookie on the floor. Everyone stared at him. "See this is why I'm not the magician." He stormed out of the room.

"Can we Daddy?" Trucy asked. "You know at Kurain?" Phoenix looked in thought sighing.

After a few seconds the girls got their answer, "If Maya says ok." And there was much rejoicing.

**AN: I have a new story! Probably the first one that's not serious since Simon's Dream! R&R!**


	2. Shopping

**Chapter 2**

Athena was reading a book while Trucy was making lists.

"What are you girls doing now?" Apollo asked turning on the TV.

"I am researching while Trucy is making drafts," Athena said. "You only get one first sleepover."

"I swear you're acting like little girls over this," Apollo said.

"You better not crash the party," Trucy warned. Apollo just shook his head.

"Should we go with the traditional sleepover with the reception in the hall or day time ceremony with the picnic," Athena said. Apollo made a face.

"Is this a sleepover or a wedding?" Apollo asked before leaving. Trucy tried to stop him but he left anyway. Trucy looked at Athena with a serious face.

"Good one," she burst out laughing. "So I think we can rule out raiding the fridge and make-up."

"That's just juvenile," Athena said. "So what movie should we watch?"

"Don't know," Trucy said. "Ghost story is a must though."

"Trucy you've been to a sleepover how come this is so hard for you?"

"A sleepover is not a slumber party," Trucy said. "We should plan for food." Athena nodded.

"That would be pretzels, chips, popcorn, and crackers?" Athena asked. Trucy shrugged.

"Enough for lets say 15," Trucy said. "I hear these things call for more food than necessary." Athena wrote down the note.

"The main thing is to have fun," Athena said. "I got it. Mean Girls!"

"That was random but ok," Trucy said. "And Pearl is covering the set up so we should run it by her."

They did so over the phone and Pearl said they'd go shopping the next day. The girls squealed.

So the next day came and since the girls were lazy they brought Apollo to help them shop.

"I'm not even going to be there," he whined. Athena smacked him on the head. Juniper giggled.

"Does that mean you won't help?" Juniper asked. Apollo gave up after that.

"S'mores," Athena said. "How could we forget about s'mores?" The girls shrugged.

"Because you're not camping," Apollo said. The girls glared at him. He shrugged.

"By the way Junie did you ask Myriam and Robin?" Athena asked. Juniper nodded.

"Myriam was pretty excited," Juniper said. "But she insisted on sleeping in her box. Robin said yes but she seemed off."

"Jinxie also said yes," Trucy chimed in. "Thena did you ask Sasha?"

"Yeah but she has a show the next day," Athena said.

"Well at least it will be fun," Pearl said. The girls nodded as they continued shopping.

**AN: Well updates should be faster than The Devil since this one's a lot shorter! Ha-ha weddings!**


	3. Start of the Party

**Chapter 3**

Finally it was the day of the sleepover. Athena was checking her luggage one last time. The girls were meeting at the Wright Anything Agency before heading for the train station.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Athena said. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"You have everything?" he asked. "I don't want to hear you complain."

"Why are you so mean today?" She said slapping him to the ground.

"Score one for Thena," he groaned. Athena sighed. Trucy came into the room.

"Sweet," she said. "So do you have everything?" Athena nodded.

"Sleeping bag and clothes, and bathroom stuff," Athena said. "Everything!"

"Pearl has the food and movie," Trucy said. "All we need is some guests." The door knocked.

"I got it," Athena said running past Phoenix. She slammed the door open. In came Robin and Juniper.

"Myriam's coming," Juniper said. Struggles were heard.

"Stupid door!" someone shouted. Everyone popped their heads out the door.

"Little help please," Myriam said as she was stuck in the entrance. It took some time but they got her out. In that timeframe, Jinxie came.

"I hope that the spirits will not interfere," Jinxie said.

"Don't worry," Trucy said. "Any spirits would have to go through Aunt Maya before they can harm us."

"I don't think she'll be ok until the sleepover is over," Robin said. She was rubbing her arm nervously.

"You ok?" Athena asked. Robin nodded. "Well we better get going before the train leaves.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours Apollo," Phoenix said. Apollo nodded. "You can handle the clients for us."

"Um thanks," Apollo said. "You might want to take off your box before leaving."

"What!?" Myriam shouted. "Why would I ever take off my precious-" Apollo pointed to the door. "Point taken." She took off the box defeated.

A couple of hours later they were in Kurain.

"So this is Kurain," Myriam said taking a picture. "Not as impressive as predicted. Where are the ghosts I heard about."

"Ghosts!" Jinxie said clinging to Trucy.

"It may be ghost central but they still need boarding passes to enter our world," someone stated. There before them was a woman carrying a staff but you could tell she was no older than thirty. She even looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Hi Aunt Maya!" Trucy said as Robin pried Jinxie off of her. Maya smiled. Pearl stood next to her. "Hi Pearl!"

"Well come on so we can start the fun," Pearl said. The girls went off with Pearl to Maya's house.

"What a bunch," Maya said. Phoenix nodded. "Well the train won't leave for an hour so you want some tea Nick." Phoenix nodded.

"Man you decorated!" Trucy said looking at the side room. The room was decorated with lots of streamers and balloons. The girls put down their luggage. Myriam put her box back on.

"Yeah well I wanted to make it awesome!" Pearl said. Everyone put their sleeping bags on the floor in a circle. They looked at Trucy.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You are the savant of all that is sleepovers," Athena and Jinxie said bowing in front of Trucy. "Teach us in your slumbery ways."

"Ooooooooh-Kay," Trucy said. "Who wasn't to play a game?" Within half a second everyone was around the board game.

"If I have Park Place," Jinxie said. "How am I losing? I must be cursed."

"Jinxie you only have one property," Trucy said. "And we barely land on it. That's not a demon's fault."

"Next time you can play with Robin," Myriam said. "Since she's rocking at this game." Robin shot up.

"Uh right," Robin said. She grabbed Jinxie and combined the properties. Athena sighed.

"Why is she so nervous?" she whispered to Juniper. Juniper shrugged. It went on for an hour of heated gaming. It was down to Juniper and Trucy.

"You are going down," Trucy said despite being a few spaces away from possible destruction.

"Go Junie!" Athena and Robin said.

"Trucy!" Pearl and Jinxie said.

"Myriam!" Myriam said. They stared at her. "I'm totally winning!"

"You were the first to go bankrupt," Athena pointed out.

"And you were the second so there," Myriam said. Athena lowered her head in shame.

"Hi-ya!" someone yelled. Trucy had one foot on top of Juniper who was out cold. "It is to say that I am the master of monopoly!"

"But she landed on Juniper's property," Robin whispered to Athena.

"Don't talk about Master Trucy like that!" Trucy said. She had Robin in ropes the next second. "As punishment you are now my slave for the night."

"Shouldn't it be Myriam she lost!" Robin complained.

"No she's the one who deserves pity," Trucy said. Myriam lowered her head in anger. "Now come on slave we have pizza to devour!" She dragged Robin to the kitchen.

"Hurray!"

**AN: Thus the party started!**


	4. Ghost Story

**Chapter 4**

"I swear this movie gets funnier every time I see it," Athena said.

"EEK!" Jinxie screamed. The girls looked at her. "Pearl has been possessed!" The girls ran behind the shelf.

"Sorry that happens sometimes," Maya said coming in. "Now Sis we can't interrupt their sleepover."

"But Pearly did call me," Mia asked. "I thought someone wanted a ghost story."

"Oh ghost story from a ghost!" Athena said running up to Mia. "Tell us more!" The girls sat on their sleeping bags in awe.

"Well one time Maya was channeling a spirit!" Mia said. The girls widened their eyes. "But then she was knocked out and then this evil lady killed a guy and their was a gun and totally framed her for murder."

"Can't you think of a different story!" Maya said punching Mia. The girls looked confused.

"Oh yeah there a ton of fun ones," Mia said. And there was much rejoicing as she told the story.

"Well I better be off," Mia began to say before Jinxie slammed a charm on her head.

"Evil spirit you have entertained us but now we must banish you to hell!" she shouted full of energy.

"This is why we don't give her a lot of caffeine in the morning," Trucy explained to the other girls. They nodded.

"But wait I'm not an evil spirit!" Mia said as Jinxie stood over her.

"DON'T WORRY PEARL!" Jinxie said. "WE WILL RESCUE YOU!" Trucy grabbed Jinxie.

"That's enough out of you," she said dragging her away. "Slave put the charm back on her head."

"I hate this job," Robin said putting the warding charm on her head.

"I think you should leave before Jinxie gets her second wind," Juniper said. Mia nodded. Pearl remerged.

"Hi every-"

Jinxie slammed a charm on Pearl's head.

"Oh Pearl you're back," she said. She looked embarrassed as Pearl was out cold.

"I swear if someone was spying on us they'd be laughing at our physical pain," Athena said.

"Aren't sleepover's the best," Trucy said. Everyone nodded.

"Can we make cookies now?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah," Trucy said. She went to Robin who was getting nervous again. "I have a mission for you."

"A mission," Robin said. "YEAH I'LL TAKE IT!"

"It's very vital," Trucy said. Robin was getting pumped. "The fate of the world rests in your hands Robin if you so chose to accept."

"LAY IT ON ME MASTER!" Robin said.

"Keep Jinxie away from the caffeine," Trucy said. Robin nodded.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Athena said. Then they went to the kitchen again.

**AN: I guess the goal in this sleepover is try to get knocked out at least once.**

**Hey here's a fun game try to imagine Jinxie (From the story maybe not so much the game) against Dahlia. Who would be more freaked out? Come to think of it if Jinxie was at that trial-**


	5. Dare the Cookie

**Chapter 5**

"So Junie are you baking these cookies for anyone in particular!" Robin said going all girly. Juniper blushed as she dropped a tray. Luckily it was empty.

"Why on earth would you even ask that?" she said throwing her arms around. "I don't like anyone! Certainly not Apollo and his gentle eyes!" she swooned.

"What does Mr. Demon Lawyer have that's romantic?" Jinxie asked Trucy.

"I don't really know," Trucy said. "But gossiping is on the list. So Confess Juniper!"

"That lamp is too bright," Juniper said. "And how come I'm the only one being bashed with gossip."

"Well except for how Robin's adaptation in the girl world we don't have much to talk about," Myriam said. "And that's coming from me."

"What about me?" Robin said glaring.

"Oh you ticked her off," Trucy said. "Way to go!"

"So what if I never had a sleepover due to my gender problems at least I have a legitimate excuse!"

"Hey super hearing!" Athena said. "Remember!"

"The demons are all around us," Jinxie said. "I miss Demon Lawyer."

"Hey we just fell for the _'Distract from Juniper's love'_ plan didn't we," Athena said. Robin nodded. They turned to Juniper.

"That's it you're eating Apollo's head!" Robin said. Juniper screamed. "And by Apollo I mean his cookie dough counterpart."

"You might want to mention that before," Pearl said. "But I want to hear about your love affair." Juniper blushed.

"Well nothing's happened," Juniper said. "But I will say he's nice."

*Ding*

"Cookies are done!" Athena said. They ate the cookies in peace but Juniper chickened out of eating Apollo the doughboy. Actually she went to the bathroom while the girls ate it.

"She loves him," Athena said.

"It's so Ob-Vi-Ous!" Robin said. Pearl nodded looking happy.

After cookies they went back to the room.

"Speaking of which is it just me or is he more moody then when we last met?" Myriam asked. The girls nodded.

"Yeah I guess he's been in a bad mood," Athena said. "Ever since we started this party."

"Oh no I think your mood from the mall transferred to Apollo," Trucy said. Athena looked up.

"Maybe he never had one either?" Juniper asked.

"Na," Trucy said. "He said he went camping and it's practically the same."

"Yeah but he wasn't exactly happy about it," Athena pointed out. "That's the first mystery we will figure out when we get back to the office!"

"And you like him?" Jinxie asked Juniper.

"Maybe," Juniper answered blushing. Athena patted her head. "It's nothing worth gossiping about though. What's next?"

"Truth or dare!" Trucy exclaimed. "To the extreme!"

"I call dare!" Myriam said. Trucy grinned manically.

"Ok then take off the box for the rest of the game!"

"Darn you!" Myriam said taking off her box. "Ok Jinxie you're turn!"

"Um dare?"

"Go into Maya's room and steal one of the magatamas," Myriam said. Pearls glared. "Not for keeps!" Jinxie turned paler than usual.

"But that's like ghost command center," she trembled.

"No that's the Channeling Chamber," Pearl explained. Jinxie stood up nervously. They followed her to Maya's room.

"Oh you again!" someone said causing Jinxie to cower behind Trucy. Mia was there. Jinxie looked over and gasped.

"CURSE YOU EVIL SPIRIT!" Jinxie screamed. "YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT EVIL!?" Mia said running away.

"Hard to tell which one's scarier," Trucy said. "Ghosts or Jinxie on caffeine?"

"Jinxie the Ghostbuster!" Robin said. Mia ran past them they got out of the way of Jinxie.

She slammed into Mia who cringed.

"I'm out of here!" Mia said leaving Maya. Jinxie grabbed the magatama.

"Let's get out of here!" Jinxie said slamming a charm on Maya before tearing out of the room.

"I guess she wins that round," Robin said leaving. Pearl helped Maya back up. Jinxie returned putting the magatama back on the desk.

"You could have just asked," Maya said getting up. The girls left.

"Ok since Jinxie literally kicked butt she get the next pick," Trucy said. Jinxie spun around pointing. She stopped at Robin.

"Truth," Robin said.

"So how come you were nervous tonight?"

"Dare!" Robin said. They stared. "I'm not answering!" They pinned her down. "Alright I-I never been to one! And you know I was raised as a dude and it's not the normal for me." She looked ashamed. Juniper patted her back. "It's not easy being a boy."

"Oh Robin," Juniper said. "Ok now you pick someone." Robin nodded. She looked.

"HEY!"

"Screw you I'm weak!" Myriam said putting the box back on. And the game continued.

**AN: Ah Jinxie! **


	6. Who's your favorite

**Chapter 6**

It was 11 before the girls got changed in their pajamas though the night was still young. Really the outfits were very comfy. Myriam even took off her box and stuck it in the corner.

"I don't want to ruin the box when I sleep," she admitted.

"So now for random change of subject," Athena said as they sat back down on their sleeping bags. "What's the scariest thing that ever happened to you?"

"Um the bomb!"

"Mystic Maya getting kidnapped."

"Tenma Taro!"

"Ok bad question," Athena said. "Why does everything scary happen in court?"

"Oh generic but which of the Disney Princesses is your favorite?" Pearl asked.

"Good question," Juniper asked. "I guess Pocahontas if I had to pick one now."

"Gasp," Athena said. "Not Cinderella but she gets the Prince in the end while John Smith goes bye-bye on the ship."

"I didn't say I wanted to be her," Juniper said. "I like the fact that she's probably the only one that doesn't require singing a love song to her boyfriend."

"Mulan didn't," Robin said.

"Yeah I guess," Juniper said. "But she's very brave."

"I like Cinderella," Athena said after a minute. "But only in the third movie."

"Typical," Myriam said tossing a pencil.

"Hey of the original 3 Cinderella was the only one who actually didn't require a kiss to see if it happened. Also who doesn't want Bad-ass Cinderella? I like that in any Disney Princess."

"Damn I have no counter argument!" Myriam said.

"I think we can all guess Robin's!" Trucy said. Robin blinked.

"Huh?"

"You mean Mulan?" Jinxie said.

"She is not!" Robin said blushing. "Though I do give her a lot of pity. While I managed to have a laugh with my experience she was forever shamed! Oh we will honor you!"

"Wait what?" Pearl said. "I thought she rocked that movie! She defeated the Hun army."

"Then she was revealed to be a girl and forever shamed!"

"Yeah but that's not where the movie ends," Myriam said. "Even I know that!"

"You're trying to trick me! But I won't fall for I-T!"

"Robin did you actually see the credits?" Juniper asked.

"Now that you mention it, the movie was significantly shorter than typical Disney flicks sequels included!" She looked down.

"That explains so much," Athena whispered. The girls went on to tell their favorite princess and other secrets until-

"Alright bed time girls," Maya said. And the rejoicing was ceased and replaced with much moaning.

**AN: Almost done!**


	7. The Next Day

**Chapter 7**

"Psst! Athena," someone whispered.

*Creak. Creak. Creak.*

"Athena!" someone said before they were kicked by a sleeping bag.

"Hmm!" Athena moaned. She was wondering why someone was trying to wake up. "Come on its Saturday!" She was moaning. She thought Apollo was waking her up for work.

'Wouldn't he be using his _Chords of Steel_ by now?' she thought. Then she remembered the sleepover and shot up like a bullet ramming her head into Juniper's.

"OUCH!" they said simultaneously. The other girls giggled. Well except Jinxie who was a little groggy.

"Trucy can I have some cocoa?" she complained.

"No you had enough caffeine!" Trucy scolded. "You can have some juice though." Jinxie moaned.

"So what time is it?" Athena said. Trucy looked at her cell phone.

"11," she said disappointed. Athena groaned. She forgot how late people sleep during sleepovers.

"I though the point was not to sleep," Athena said.

"Well one person accomplished that," Robin said pointing to Jinxie. "All that caffeine did a number on her." Athena nodded. The girls cleaned up the playroom and went to the main hall.

"Well if you slept in any later," Maya said. "I would have thought you would miss out on breakfast before we had to leave for the train." She laughed.

"So what is for breakfast Ma'am?" Juniper asked.

"Bacon, Pancakes, Bagels," Maya said. "Eggs that sort of thing." The girls smiled as they ate breakfast.

"I jut love bacon," Myriam said. Everyone nodded at that.

"I hate to bring the mood down but when is the train leaving?" Trucy said.

"Unfortunately it's in about an hour and a half," Maya said.

"NOOO!" Widget said as the girls groaned. Once breakfast was over they went back to the Side room to get changed and finish packing. Well all but Pearl.

And with that the sleepover was over and within 3 hours they were back in the city's train station. The girls' parents were there waiting along with Phoenix and Apollo.

"How was it?" Phoenix asked. Athena and Trucy jumped up and down.

"It was the best!" they shouted. Juniper nodded.

"Do you mind if Juniper stays for a while?' Athena asked. Phoenix agreed to let Juniper stay. The girls gathered together for the good-byes.

"That was the best sleepover," Jinxie said. "Even if it was my first time." She looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah!" Robin said. "WE MUST DO IT AGAIN! But in all seriousness it was fun! I hope we have another one S-O-O-N!"

"You get a 4/5," Myriam said. "But thanks for inviting me."

"I hope to see you again soon," Pearl said. And the separated smiling. Back at the office Athena sighed.

"That was a blast!" she said. "Thanks Trucy!" Trucy bowed.

"You're welcome!" Juniper went over to Apollo.

"Here I made these for you," she said giving Apollo some cookies. Apollo smiled and ate one.

"Pretty good," Apollo said. "You can tell me the details tomorrow though you guys look worn out."

"That's right!" Athena said. "We forgot about the mystery we swore to solve!" Juniper and Trucy shot back up from the couch.

"What mystery?" Apollo asked. Athena and Trucy stared at him with big grins. Juniper just blushed. "Um you're scaring me!"

"We just wanted to know why you were moody all week," Athena said putting her hands by her ear. Apollo blinked.

"Well you did force me to do a lot of work for something I wasn't even going to," he chucked. Athena could tell he was lying.

"No it was definitely the sleepover!" she giggled. Apollo looked embarrassed. "Apollo you had sleepovers before right!?"

"I lived in an orphanage remember," he said making one of his faces. "Everyday was a sleepover!" The girls looked at each other.

"In other words not good sleepovers for Polly," Trucy concluded. Apollo remained silent flushing.

"Look I really don't want to talk about-" Trucy knocked him out.

…..

"Where am I?" Apollo said waking up in a dark room. He turned on a light. His eyes widened. Simon Blackquill, Hugh O'Conner, and Klavier Gavin were there. And sleeping bags were on the floor.

"Where the hell are we?" Simon said. Klavier and Hugh shrugged.

"Herr Forehead you got any ideas?" Apollo's eyes widened. He ran to the door.

"NO! ATHENA! TRUCY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed banging on the door.

Outside Athena and Trucy were swinging a key around laughing manically.

"Everyone deserves a slumber party!" Trucy whispered. "Even if it is by force!" Athena nodded as they continued laughing.


End file.
